


sweet your sting

by capanon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Come Shot, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capanon/pseuds/capanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they need is an excuse. (Steve is the excuse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet your sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiesToFeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/gifts).



> Your prompt was awesome, sarinspill. You and I are clearly on the same wavelength. Title is from a Tori Amos song.

Steve's trousers were torn at the knees, and he could feel blood seeping through the thin fabric from the raw scrapes where he'd hit the pavement. He'd tried to brace himself and got bloodied palms for his trouble. He told himself the entire walk home that he'd done it for a good reason. Those guys that hung around the corner wouldn't leave that poor gal alone, and anyway Steve couldn't stand the sight of them hounding her. He'd had to step in. Any man worth his grit would've done the same.

When he got home, he could tell Bucky was already there. The stink of sweat and smoke hit him square in the face. Steve manfully refused to cover his nose. "Buck, you reek."

Bucky was at the sink, stripped down to his underwear and smudged with dirt and who knew what else. He had a towel slung over his shoulder and was splashing water all over himself like it made a lick of difference. "That bastard Harrison's in the baths. I can't stand seeing his wrinkled old ass. You remember last time. He kept trying to hold a conversation, wouldn't shut his mouth. I swear to Christ he knows whenever I wanna get in there 'cause he always damn there!" Another splash of water. Bucky pulled the towel off his shoulder and scrubbed at his face. Then he got a good look at Steve and blanched. "The hell happened to you?"

Steve scowled. "I fell."

"On what," Bucky asked, "someone's fist?"

Steve tongued at the split in his lip and felt a flash of pain. He'd have a shiner tomorrow, too, if the ache round his right eye was anything to go by, and Steve Rogers happened to know a thing or two about black eyes. "Mind your own business," he said. He didn't feel like getting into it with Bucky. They'd probably had that conversation a thousand times before and would have it a thousand times yet. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. He wasn't bothered by Steve's attitude. They'd been together too long. He hung the towel to dry over the sink's edge and kicked the pile of clothes at his feet into the corner of the kitchen. No wonder the place stunk. Steve could practically see the grime coating Bucky's work clothes like a film. "We don't have coins for laundry," Bucky said as though reading Steve's mind. "I soaked 'em in the sink last week, but when I hung 'em to dry they molded. The stink's sunk in."

That explained it. "I'll find a job soon," Steve promised, guilt pricking at him, but Bucky waved him off.

"I know you will, pal. Don't worry about it. Just get over here, lemme take a look what the ground did to your face this time."

Bucky hissed when he got a good look at Steve's hands and knees. "Take it off. I'll clean you up."

"Which things?" Steve asked, looking down at himself.

Bucky eyed him up and down. "Take it all off," he clarified. "I better make sure none of the rest of you is banged up."

Steve felt his face pink and knew the flush would creep straight down his neck to his chest. But he unbuttoned his shirt anyway and kicked off his trousers, careful to hang them over the free side of the sink. If he was lucky, he'd be able to cut the tears clean and sew patches in.

Bucky herded him into the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed before kneeling down and gently wiping the blood from his knees. "You're all right," he said, then grabbed Steve's hands and wiped them down one at a time. The bleeding was mostly superficial, and the worst seemed to have begun scabbing over. Bucky set the rag aside and reached up, rubbing his thumb against Steve's lip. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Steve lied. He caught Bucky's thumb with his teeth and ran his tongue across the pad of it. The skin carried the faint tang of his own blood.

Bucky's eyes went dark, and his fingers curled around Steve's jaw, pushing his thumb farther into his mouth. He was between girlfriends at the moment; Amy had ditched him for a Navy officer come in on leave. So it only made sense that Steve should spread his legs a bit and let Bucky push him back on the bed. The springs made an awful racket while they settled. Steve tried to hold still, but Bucky made a show of pulling off his underwear before tugging at Steve's. It was hard to stop himself from craning up and staring, watching Bucky's hands at work. He was a goddamn masterpiece.

"You been good today, Stevie?" Bucky asked, real casual. It wasn't an actual question, more like a code. You been good? Bucky would say, and if Steve said yeah, of course, then they'd fuck real slow. Normal like. If Steve said no, said he'd been real bad and what's Bucky gonna do about it? Well, that was a whole other story.

Amy had hung around a long time. Three months, a record for Bucky. There'd been talk of rings. So Steve looked Bucky square in the eye and said, "No, sir, I've been plain awful."

Bucky groaned. His cock was already going hard, rising between his thighs. Steve couldn't look away from it. Bucky grabbed Steve's leg and shoved it over his shoulder before rocking his cock against the back of Steve's thigh. "You been bad?" Bucky's voice was a breath, carried off by pure sensation. "Again, Stevie? You know I can't let it slide."

Steve liked to egg him on, push him until he couldn't remember how fragile Steve could be. "I know I promised last time, sir, but I can't help myself. I guess you oughta punish me." He tried to sound contrite, like a good Catholic schoolboy. He knew that always got Bucky going, acting shy, not meeting his eyes. He wanted to rile Bucky up, make him lose his cool and fuck him so hard he couldn't get up in the morning. It was selfish, though, 'cause he knew Bucky would feel bed. He'd follow after Steve and treat him like royalty to make up for it. Like the center of his world. All day, just the two of them.

Yeah, Steve wanted to work him up real bad.

"That what you think?" Bucky shoved Steve's leg off his shoulder. "Maybe I'll put you over my knee and turn that sweet ass red." He leaned in close, nipping at Steve's lip, sucking at the cut. 

"Yes," Steve breathed. Yes, yes, yes. "You should spank me. Hard. Maybe I'll learn my lesson this time."

Bucky didn't bother answering that. He hauled Steve up and over his lap, his ass up and his cock trapped between Bucky's thighs and his own belly. Bucky smoothed a hand over the curve of his ass, squeezing at his cheeks. "I could just look at you all day," Bucky sighed. When he raised his hand, Steve tensed. He couldn't help it. So when Bucky's palm fell hard against his ass, his entire body jolted at the resounding slap and sting of pain. He bit back a whimper and pushed his ass against Bucky's hand. The next slap came faster and harder. Then again and again and again. Steve's ass burned with it, and he knew his cheeks jiggled with every successive hit. His whole body was flushed, and he could feel his cock twitching. 

The rain of blows stopped. Bucky stroked Steve's ass and then pushed his thighs apart. He pushed a finger between his cheeks and rubbed at his hole. Steve couldn't help the absolutely filthy noise he made, pushing his ass back. He was suddenly desperate to get Bucky inside of him, any part of Bucky, anything Bucky wanted. His cocked jerked against Bucky's thighs. Maybe Bucky would finger him loose, let him come riding his hand. Then he could fuck Steve while he was all loose and pliant, could come all over Steve and rub it into his skin, make him sit with the stench of sex stuck to him all night. 

"Did I tell you you could daydream?" Bucky's hand was in Steve's hair, yanking. "You got somewhere better to be?"

"Ow, fuck, no," Steve moaned. He pulled his head forward, just enough to feel the blissful sting in his scalp. Bucky let go of his hair and slapped his ass again even harder than before.

"You haven't learned a damn thing," Bucky said. "You couldn't be good for me if you tried. Or maybe you just want me to slap you around. That your idea of a good time, doll? Want me to slap your ass until you're sopping wet for me? I could pinch those sweet tits of yours, too, make 'em burn. You like that?" And fuck, but Steve couldn't get a word out, just kept making desperate little un, un, un sounds while he shook his ass in Bucky's lap trying to grind his dick down. But Bucky grabbed him, held him still. "You want me to do that to you? Answer me, babydoll, tell me what you want."

"That," Steve managed to gasp, "that, do it, everything you said, I--" He had to take a pause, catch his breath. His heart was hammering against his chest in an off rhythm beat, and he knew if Bucky thought he was getting too excited he'd make them stop. "Buck," he whined when he'd calmed down enough. He needed something in him, needed a hand on his dick, needed Bucky to pinch his nipples until he cried. He just needed.

And Bucky always knew he what he wanted. He always took care of Steve. "Come on, doll, sit up," he said, helping Steve up and letting him sprawl belly down on the bed. He grabbed Steve's hips and dragged them back until his chest was pressed to the bed and his ass was in the air, tilted back for Bucky. Bucky spread his cheeks and licked him, his tongue flat as he dragged it across Steve's hole. "I'm gonna fuck you, Stevie," he said. His breath was hot against Steve's ass. "I'll fill you up good, doll, just like I know you want it. But you gotta earn it first, hear? You gotta show me how good you can be," and Steve clenched his fists into the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. His thighs were taut, and his entire body strained from the effort of holding still, of not shoving his ass back at Bucky's face. He was good. He would be good. God willing, Steve would do just about anything to get Bucky in him, on him, in any way he could have him.

"Come on," Bucky slapped his ass. "Get on the ground. I want you to suck my dick."

Steve practically rolled off the bed trying to get down as fast as possible. His knees were sore, so Bucky grabbed their one pillow and dropped it on the ground for him to use. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed with his dick hard and jutting out between his thighs. Steve shuffled close on his knees and put his mouth on the tip, sucked the head and tongued the slit. Bucky stroked his hair. "Doin' good, Stevie," he said. He thrust up, shoving his cock further into Steve's mouth, groaning when Steve's teeth skimmed the sensitive underside. "Fuck, your mouth feels too good. Suck it, babydoll, come on--"

The tip hit the back of his throat, and Steve gagged, backing off. Bucky's fingers combed through his hair, reassuring, and he stopped Steve before he could go down on him again. "You do anymore and I'll go off right now," Bucky warned. "Get up here so I can slick you up."

Finally, Steve thought, he was finally going to fuck him. He scrambled up on the bed, and Bucky went to grab the vaseline from off the dresser. He smeared his fingers with the viscous stuff and worked Steve open, stretching him wide and grinning down at him while Steve rode his hand with a frantic edge. It had been long enough that it took a few minutes to get his ass loose enough, but Bucky knew his body inside and out. He knew which buttons to push, how to make Steve cry out, how to make him lose his mind. When he pulled his fingers out, Steve felt his ass spasm, too empty. 

"You've been real good," Bucky said. Steve felt his whole body blush go darker, felt his cock jerk and dribble at the heat in Bucky's words. "Now I'm gonna lay back," he continued, "and you're gonna climb on my cock and fuck yourself. Think you can do that, babydoll?"

Steve nodded dumbly, sitting up and making room for Bucky to lay back. Bucky patted his thigh, and Steve climbed on him, knees on either side of Bucky as he reached back, using one hand to hold Bucky's cock steady while he sank down on it.

"Feel good?"

"Real good," Steve sighed, "feels, fuck--" Steve rocked his hips back and forth, grinding down on Bucky's cock. "You're big, fuck, yes--" Bucky's cock felt a hell of a lot bigger than it looked, felt like it was rearranging his insides to make the perfect space. Steve's hands fell to Bucky's solid chest, bracing him as he began fucking himself shallowly, pleasure sparking in his cock, pooling in his belly. Then Bucky reached up and started toying with his nipples, pinching at them until they turned hard. Steve's body jerked. He could come, he realized, losing his rhythm. He could come with Bucky's cock up his ass, Bucky laying with his tits--

All of a sudden, everything stopped. Bucky's hands fell to Steve's hips, forcing him still. "Stevie," he said, his voice rough. "You weren't about to come without asking me, were you? 'Cause, babydoll, if you were, then we're gonna have a problem."

Steve shook his head furiously, grabbing at Bucky's wrists. "No, Buck, no," he gasped out, bouncing in short little motions on Bucky's cock. "Not until you say so, wouldn't do it without permission--"

Bucky squeezed his hips, forced him down on his cock again. "You lyin' to me?"

"No!" Steve's heart was going crazy again. His body was running hot, too hot, and he felt like if Bucky so much as breathed on his cock he'd shoot off. But he wouldn't end the game that way, had to be good. "I'm good," Steve said. "I promise."

"Are you." Bucky held his gaze. "Say it, then, Stevie. Say you're my good boy."

Shame burned Steve's cheeks even as his cock went wetter, pulsing. "I'm your good boy," he said, the words barely above a whisper. 

Bucky's eyes rolled back in his head, and he grabbed Steve's hands, laced their fingers together. Steve started fucking himself on Bucky's cock again, his pace frantic. He could hear embarrassing slick sounds every time he dropped back down again, and he couldn't keep his eyes open for the pleasure. "Can I," he started to say, but he couldn't get the words out, kept gasping, panting. 

"You wanna come?" Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. "No. Not yet, come on, get me off, doll, make me come first--"

Steve rode him harder, desperate, working his ass around Bucky's cock. He needed to come. He needed to come so bad--

Bucky surged up, shoving Steve onto his back. He didn't let up, kept fucking into Steve. He wouldn't touch Steve's cock, wouldn't let him get too close to the edge. Just as Steve felt tears budding at the corners of his eyes, Bucky pulled out and shuffled up Steve's body. He wrapped a hand around his own cock and jerked it. "Gonna come on you," Bucky panted. He jerked his cock one last time, and come spurted out, streaking Steve's chest. Steve arched his back, shoving his tits closer. Bucky fucked his own hand until there was nothing left, then fell back on his ass, panting. "Rub it on your tits," he ordered. "I wanna watch you do it."

Steve rubbed at his chest, his fingers sliding easily across the slick, reddened skin. He was lightheaded, and his cock felt seconds away from shooting off. He needed it so bad. "Buck, Buck please, I need it, need to come--" Tears slid down his cheeks,and Steve knew he'd finally started to cry. His entire body was on fire, torn between over stimulation and desperate arousal.

"I've got you, doll," Bucky murmured. He shoved Steve's thighs open and grabbed his hips, dragging his ass up toward his face. He fucked his tongue into Steve's ass without warning, and Steve's entire body locked up, his cock shooting all over his stomach. Bucky fucked his tongue in and out, never slowing, not until Steve started whimpering, his body cooled down and too sensitive. Bucky settled his ass back down on the bed and leaned down to press a kiss to Steve's sensitive cock. Then he crawled up his body and nosed at his face. Steve could feel him grinning against his cheek. "You did good, Stevie, so good."

"Gonna need a bath," Steve said sleepily, his eyes heavy. He could nod off right there if Bucky let him, but they'd both regret it in the morning.

"You and me both." Bucky sounded fond, pleased. Steve had missed it, making Bucky sound like that. He'd have Bucky every night if he could, would take his cock any way Bucky wanted. Who needed a gal when they had each other? But that... that was not a conversation they could have. 

So Steve didn't say it. He just laughed as they both came down, Bucky's goofy grin turning into a grimace as he leaned too close into Steve and got cooling come up the side of his arm for his trouble.


End file.
